Dhammasangani
Tipitaka >> Abhidhamma Pitaka >> Dhammasangani ---- Pali Versions: Pali-English and Pali-Devanagri Versions are provided at the beginning of every section below. ---- Note : Provided As it is; Not Proof Read ---- =Dhammasangani= (Enumeration of Dhammas/Phenomena) ---- Dhammasangani is the first book of Abhidhamma. Dhammasangani begins with a Matika (Pali for "matrix"), which is a list of classifications of Dhammas, variously translated as nature,ideas, phenomena, states, patterns etc. There are 22 3-fold classifications, followed by 100 2-fold ones according to the Abhidhamma method and 42 according to the Sutta(discourses). The main body of the book is in four parts, as follows. The first part deals with states of mind, listing and defining factors present in them. The second deals with material phenomena, classifying them numerically, by ones, twos etc. The third part applies the material in the first two to explaining the classifications in the Matika. The fourth does likewise, but in a different and sometimes more detailed way, and omitting the sutta(discourses) method 2-fold classifications. ---- Chapters Matrix of Phenomenon(Pali) : Pali-English Matika and Pali-Devanagri Matika Book I - The Genesis Of Thoughts (Cittuppadaka) Pali Versions on Cittuppadaka : Pali-English Version and Pali-Devanagri Version Part I - Good States Of Consciousness Chapter I - The Eight Main Types Of Thought Relating To The Sensuous Universe Chapter II - Good In Relation To The Universe Of Form Chapter III - Good In Relation To The Universe Of The Formless Chapter IV - Degrees Of Efficacy In Good Relating To The Three Realms Chapter V - Thought Engaged Upon The Higher Ideal Part II - Bad States Of Consciousness Chapter VI - The Twelve Bad Thoughts Part III - Indeterminate States Of Consciousness Chapter I - On Effect, Or Result Chapter II - Action-thoughts Book II - Form (Rupa) Pali Versions on Rupa : Pali-English Version and Pali-Devanagri Version Introductory Chapter I - Exposition Of Form Under Single Concepts Chapter II - The Category Of Form Considered By Way Of Dual Attributes Chapter III - Categories Of Form Under Triple Aspects Chapter IV - Categories Of Form Under Fourfold Aspects Chapter V - The Category Of Form Under A Fivefold Aspect Chapter VI - The Category Of Form Under A Sixfold Aspect Chapter VII - The Category Of Form Under A Sevenfold Aspect Chapter VIII - The Category Of Form Under An Eightfold Aspect Chapter IX - The Category Of Form Under A Ninefold Aspect Chapter X - The Category Of Form Under A Tenfold Aspect Chapter XI - The Category Of Form Under An Elevenfold Aspect Book III - The Division Entitled 'Elimination'(Nikkhepa Sans. Nikshepa) Pali Versions on Nikkhepa : Pali-English Version and Pali-Devanagri Version Part I Chapter I - The Group Of Triplets Chapter II - The Group On Cause Chapter III - The Short Intermediate Set Of Pairs Chapter IV - The Intoxicant Group Chapter V - The Group Of The Fetters Chapter VI - The Group Of The Ties Chapter VII - The Group Of The Floods Chapter VIII - The Group Of The Bonds Chapter IX - The Group Of The Hindrances Chapter X - The Group On Contagion Chapter XI - The Great Intermediate Set Of Pairs Chapter XII - The Group On Grasping Chapter XIII - The Group On The Corruptions Chapter XIV - The Supplementary Set Of Pairs Part II The Suttanta Pairs Of Terms Appendix I Appendix II Abbreviations Book IV - Atthakatha Atthakatha : Pali-English Version and Pali-Devanagri Version = Download/View English Translation = ---- Dhammasangani PTS English Translation is available in 2 files of .pdf type here, click to open then save the files : ---- = Original Pali Version = '(From www.tipitaka.org) ' Click the link below to access the original Dhammasangani files in Pali language, the language spoken by Buddha. Dhammasangani, Pali